


Baby

by DethanTW_S



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DethanTW_S/pseuds/DethanTW_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Stiles Stilinski eu était enceinte depuis 9 mois, naturellement, Oui sa parait fou mais c’est arriver par magie, le surnaturel n’est pas quelque chose de nouveau pour lui et son

compagnon, Derek, car en effet, Derek était un loup-garou comme la plus par des amis a Stiles et a lui. Stiles c’est fait kidnapper par des sortes de druide malveillant, lui donner

donc une sorte de potion magique, il le fit mettre enceinte mais cela ne marcher que si la personne était gay, c’est pour ça que ses druides ont pris d’autre amis a Stiles, Ethan et

Isaac, qui aussi leurs infligea la même chose.

 

Stiles était donc le premier à être tombé enceinte accidentellement, ce qui a fait découvrir qu’Ethan et Isaac aussi avait donc la même chose.

Quand Stiles découvris ce qui se passer, il refusa se sorti dehors, ces amis et surtout son petit ami s’inquiéter, alors il lui rendit visite par surprise. Stiles était assit sur son lit en

pleurant, Derek décida de le rejoindre, mais Stiles ne voulez pas qu’il le touche, criant que si on le toucher on deviendrait un monstre, Derek arriva à l’enlacer, Stiles ayant moins

de force arrêta de se débattre.

Quand Derek, lui demanda ce qui se passer, Stiles lui dit tout, Derek resta choquer mais il comprit vite quand Stiles lui a dit c’est a cause des druides. Derek comprit qu’Isaac et 

Ethan avaient la même chose et leur dit, tous le monde soutenez Stiles.

 

Au bout d’un mois, Stiles est retournée au lycée, fessant très attention et malgré ses amis qui était la pour lui, il avait peur de la réaction de son père. Son père avait eu comme des

couteaux qu’on vous plante dans le corps quand il a appris que Stiles sortait avec Derek, Derek était comme le méchant loup-garou qui tuer tous le monde avant d’avoir

rencontré Stiles, sachant lui-même qu’il était gay et que sa seule défense était ses griffes.

 

Leurs rencontres étaient étranges. Le meilleurs ami de Stiles, Scott, qui est le petit amis d’Isaac, c’est fait morde par une bête et Derek les avaient suivi et proposa d’aider Scott,

pour l’appendre a ce contrôler et tout le reste. A chaque fois Stiles était la, ce qui a créer des amitiés plutôt étrange entre Stiles et Derek. Au fur est a mesure des jours, Stiles et

Derek se rapprochait l’un de l’autre sans vraiment sans rendre contre. On ne peut compter le nombre de fois que Derek à sauver la vie a Stiles. Le 25 mai deux-mille dix, Derek fit

le premier pas envers Stiles, Stiles l’aimait déjà mais ne savait pas que Derek l’aimait aussi dans ses rêves ses toujours lui qu’a fait le premier pas. Apres ce baissait, il fit l’amour

comme deux être qui s’aiment, tendrement et passionnément.

Stiles décida de le dire a son père, mais celui la le mit dehors, Stiles habitait et habite toujours chez Derek. La relation avec son père c’est arrangé mais il refusa qu’il revienne chez

lui, ce que Stiles compris et accepta sans problème comprenant que son enfant aura besoin de place.

 

Au bout de quatre mois, sa grossesse se voyez et donc arrêta le lycée pour la grossesse.

A cinq mois, Stiles alla voir Deaton. Deaton est à druide mais gentils. Spécialiser pour les animaux car il est vétérinaire mais ce sera lui qui accouchera Stiles. Stiles et Derek ont 

étaient le voir pour l’écographie car se n’ai pas parce que c’est un homme qu’il ne peut faire comme une femme. Le bébé alla très bien et Stiles voulu savoir le sexe du bébé,

c’était une fille.

 

Les mois se poursuivre, arriver a huit mois Stiles n’en pouvait plus, il croyait qu’il allait exploser. Stiles et Derek choisirent le nom du bébé, ce fut Stiles qui eu l’idée, Talia, Derek 

fut d’accord immédiatement, c’était le nom de la mère de Derek qui est malheureusement décéder dans un incendie.

Arriver a neuf mois, le 15 juin, Stiles perdit les os, Derek le conduit rapidement chez Deaton, après qu’il soit arrivé, il on attendu deux heures pour pouvoir commencer le travail 

quelque minutes plus tard, Talia est né, tous le monde, Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Lydia, Allison, Danny étaient dans la salle à coter est vit Derek arriver et Derek leurs expliqua. 

Vingt minutes plus tard ils puissent voir Stiles et Talia.


End file.
